Como la crema
by Panda Jack
Summary: Armin habia entrenado con Reiner en coombate cuerpo a cuerpo, eso no termino muy bien. Preocupado era asi como estaba Eren limpiando las heridas de Armin preguntandose ¿Que puedo hacer? Eren.-susurro amablemente.-No te preocupes... Yo puedo hacer algo... para calamarte... Yo aliviare tus penurias...
1. Chapter 1

Shingeki no kyojin no es de mi propiedad, es de Hajime isayama (Gran hombre, gran hombre) Tal vez esta caca tenga errores, absténgase de tirarme piedras plox.

.

.

.

.

En los dormitorios de los reclutas del escuadrón 104, precisamente en un dormitorio algo alejado, en el lloraba silenciosamente Armin Arleth mientras Eren le desinfectaba las heridas por los entrenamientos, Armin era débil tal cual perro recién nacido y Eren se había prometido así mismo proteger a sus seres amados "Armin y Mikasa"

.-Eso no hubiera pasado si me hubieras dejado entrenar contigo Eren.-Dijo Mikasa detrás de ellos solo observando como Armin lloraba.

.-¡¿QUEEÉ?!-Volteo a ver a la asiática.- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con que Armin este lastimado? Solo tienes envidia de Annie.- Siguió limpiando al rubio.

.-Eso piensas, pero… Si yo hubiera entrenado contigo eso no dejaría de más opción a que Annie entrenara con Reiner, así el y su corpulento cuerpo no hubieran lastimado a Armin, tengo razón ¿No? Lo sabes.- Eren solo se quedó pasmado ante tal acusación, pero tenía razón, si él hubiera entrenado con ella Armin podría haber entrenado con Connie o con Mina, alguien igual de débil.-Como sea, nos vemos mañana…Armin, Eren.-Dijo la pelinegra en una despedida corta saliendo de la habitación.

.-Eren.- susurro el rubio con su amable voz aguda.- No te preocupes, él hubiera no existe, no puedes culparte porque soy débil.- Eren solo se preocupaba más, quería protegerlo para eso necesitaría ser más fuerte.

.-Eren… Tal vez yo no sea fuerte físicamente, pero puedo hacer algo para que dejes de preocuparte por mí, para qué dejes de pensar que no estaré bien solo y que no puedo defenderme, para que alivies tus penurias… Yo…Bueno esto me lo enseño mi madre hace mucho, cierra los ojos, es un hechizo.- Eren hizo caso al mandato del rubio y cerró los ojos sintiendo lentamente como una respiración se acercaba a él, Eren sintió como unos suaves y algo húmedos labios tocaron los suyos suavemente provocando un leve sonido al separarse.

El alemán abrió los ojos ante tremenda acción del rubio…

¿Por qué el haría algo como eso?

.-Armin tu… ¿Por qué?-Pregunto angustiado y confundido, aunque admitía que se sintió bien besarlo, aún era su mejor amigo y lo peor era un ¡HOMBRE!

.- ¿Se sintió bien?-sonrió alegre.- Espero que te haya servido, aunque no sé cómo hacerlo exactamente…ha ha…-Agacho la cabeza algo apenado, a través de su fleco rubio se veían sus mejillas todas rojas que al parecer hipnotizaron a Eren.

.-Armin…-Dijo suavemente tocándola mejilla del otro con cariño, lo que hiso que el levantara la cabeza. Eren sintió una profunda necesidad de devolverle lo que pudiera así que se inclinó y de nuevo toco los dulces labios del rubio en un estúpido y torpe intento de mover su boca se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer, era fácil ¿No? Carla se lo había dicho "Cuando llegue la persona que más ames todas las cosas que piensas que son difíciles serán sencillas" Que estupidez… ¿Entonces porque no podía hacerlo? ¿No amaba a Armin? Bueno era su mejor amigo de la infancia como no podía amarlo… Pero de manera romántica ¿Lo amaba?

-Mhnm... Eren.- dijo el rubio separándose un poco.- No me dejas respirar.-Cierto se estaba pegando demasiado al punto de ser incomodo, suavemente, así tenía que hacerlo como cuando lamia la crema batida de los postres que traía su padre del interior de la ciudad, suave.

Comenzó a mover su mandíbula lentamente capturando los labios de Armin saboreándolos como si de la crema se tratase y pues sí, sus labios eran suaves como la crema y dulces también, solo se permitía querer devorarlos y lamerlos, chuparlos y no dejar sabor en ellos.

Aquellos se besaban cada vez con más intensidad sin saber realmente que estaban haciendo o si estaba bien, porque si se siente bien… ¿Ha de estar mal?

Interrumpiendo su beso, se anunció el sonido de alguien gritando: "Bien, mocosos… Ya llego la hora de acostarse… ¡HA SUS CAMAS, AHORA!"

Eren se estremeció, se separó del rubio cuanto antes dejando a este sorprendido. –Armin, buenas noches.- dijo el alemán a punto de irse a su dormitorio se agacho a con Armin y le beso suavemente en sus labios.

"Mi dulce crema"

.

.

Bien, bien ¡Gracias inspiración bendita! Tal vez haga una continuación de esto… con lemon e_é ¡Nos leemos luego!


	2. Chapter 2

Shingeki no kyojin no es de mi propiedad es totalmente de Hajime isayama

.

.

.

.

¡Empecemos!

Los rayos tenues del sol al amanecer entraban por la ventana chocando con la bella cara dormida de Eren, las cortinas son cafés y eso hace que el contraste en la habitación se vea algo sepia. El castaño abrió sus ojos con tremenda rapidez al recordar lo que había hecho la anterior noche ¡Por dios! ¡Bese a Armin! ¡Yo!… ¡LO BESE! ¡NO PUEDE SER! Era todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza ¿Y si Mikasa se enteraba? ¿Qué aria? Tenía que controlar la situación después de todo solo tenía 13 años ¿Qué podía pasar entre ellos dos?

El orbe dorado salió de su habitación encontrándose con Jean y Connie quienes se dirigían afuera posiblemente a jugar, pues ese día era su día libre de tantos entrenamientos e información en clases todos estaban cansados necesitaban tiempo para reflexionar, platicar entre ellos e incluso… tiempo… para besar.

Eren camino nervioso hacia el cuarto del rubio esperando que estuviera allí pero… ¿Cuándo lo viera que le diría?

.-Perdón por besarte.-… Que estupidez, pero si fue Armin quien me beso primero, mi primer beso.

.- ¿Qué are? preguntaba el castaño, no podía pedir disculpas pero tampoco podía reclamar pues es el quien empezó a tragarse a Armin hasta el punto de lamerlo tal cual crema batida. Disidió al fin de ir por todas se armó de valor y abrió la puerta de un tirón.-Armin ¿Estas? Voy a pasar.-Dijo y entro cuidadosamente.

-Pero si ya estás aquí el rubio algo extrañado aunque a los ojos de eren se veía estupendamente lindo, sus grandes ojos azules con un matiz verde en el centro y sus largos cabellos rubios que colgaban hasta su cuello y ni hablar de su cuerpo su piel blanca y suave, sobretodo frágil digna de protegerse, pero bueno Eren nunca diría algo tan cursi como eso.

.-Lo siento, porque...Porque…por lo de ayer…Yo

-.! No importa, yo sé que ahora dirás algo como ''Es raro'' pero sé que debí decirte esto antes de besarte…Yo, siempre he tenido el sueño de ir al mundo exterior, pero la mejor parte de ese sueño es que tú lo compartes conmigo y eso ¡Me encanta! con una enorme sonrisa que conmovió a Eren ¿Qué era lo que iba a decirle? ¡Pues si claro que a Eren le había gustado ser besado por él, fue una sensación inigualable! .-Me encanta que te preocupes por mí y me protejas…Pero más me encanta es que me veas como parte de tu familia, siempre seremos los mejores amigos. Pero yo, yo te quiero, me gustas desde hace un tiempo y ayer solo detone la bomba, lo siento.-Bajo la cabeza apenado por lo que acaba de decir, al fin soltó sus sentimientos ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora todo estaba en la respuesta de Eren.

.-Armin, yo, no sé qué decir, pienso que ayer fue genial, me gusto besarte y ahora no puedo controlarme por eso vine contigo.-Sonrio amablemente.- Soy yo quien debe decirte que me encantas, eres un gran amigo y me alegra que me quieras de esa forma pero… ¿Acaso has olvidado porque estamos aquí? Entrenamos para poder pelear y ganar el lugar que nos corresponde en este mundo.-su cara cambio a un semblante serio no podemos estar jugando a ser novios o algo asi, claro que me gustaría volver a besarte pero debes entender que aún no eres mi prioridad, se acercó al rubio quien solo mantenía su cara nerviosa y un tanto decepcionado pero lo entendía no podían estar escabulléndose para hacer tales cosas eran soldados e iban a salir de las murallas costara lo que costara.

.-Eren, lo entiendo, tu solo vuelve cuando necesites que alivie tus penurias.

.-Eso suena raro.- Rio un poco y abraso al rubio sorprendiendo a este.

.-E-eren!.-Dijo nervioso-.B-bésame!

.-Esta bien-. Se separó de él y tomo su rostro con sus manos acercándolo a él sin dejar de verlo directamente a los ojos, esos ojos hipnotízantes, choco suavemente con los labios de armin luego abrió un poco su boca y los fue capturando poco a poco esa boca era tan suave que fácilmente logro introducir su lengua dentro de ella moviéndola lentamente sin dejar de chupar los labios del rubio quien se sonrojo terriblemente sentía que iba a explotar y un cosquilleo en su entrepierna nació, mientras que eren seguía ocupado en la boca de armin este bajo un poco la mirada solo para distinguir que tenía una erección y eren no se quedaba atrás pues su pantalón estaba siendo mojado poco a poco por su pequeño amigo que no recibía atención.

Ambos se separaron jadeando y algo sudados, besar sí que era agotador pero se sentía tan bien, Eren por fin noto su erección y se sorprendió al ver la de Armin ¿Esto es lo que pasa cuando se besa tan frenéticamente?

Solo había una manera de arreglarlo, por algo se empieza así que se lanzó a con el rubio y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo mientras este solo estaba dejándose llevar, Armin llevo su mano a la entrepierna del castaño y comenzó a acariciarlo

.-Ah. Armin jadeando, se sentía bien.

Volvieron a besarse esta vez cooperando un poco más, también movía su lengua y mordisqueaba el labio inferior de eren un poco. Estaban listos para continuar cuando un sonido les llamo la atención, era el picaporte que giraba, la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando helados a los dos chicos al ver quien estaba parada detrás de ella, era…Mikasa quien fue a buscar a eren y lo más seguro era que estuviera con Armin, pero jamás imagino que haciendo ese tipo de cosas, la asiática solo se quedó anonadada frente a tal situación, Eren con baba colgando, armin sonrojado y con los ojos llorosos y ambos con una erección.

.-Mi-mikasa… eh esto…- dijo tartamudeando el castaño tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

.- ¿Por qué? Se supone, ¡SE SUPONE QUE HARIAS ESAS COSAS CONMIGO! mientras salían gotas de llanto de sus ojos y solo salió huyendo. Esto solo provoco que más gente fuera a asomarse entre ellos Annie, Jean, marco, Connie y sasha quienes igual quedaron helados con tal imagen.

Y ahora ¿Qué se va a hacer?...

.

.

.

.

Hola! Espero les haya gustado, pensé en esto mientras estaba en la ducha ¬u¬

No había pensado en seguirla pues porque me va muy mal en la escuela y ya voy a salir así que ¡tengo que darlas todas!

Envíen me suerte (?) Gracias a las dos personas que dejaron reviews no saben cuánto me animo a escribir este capítulo ¡Creo que las amo! *snif* :') Sin más que decir me despido avisándoles que esto no es el final :3


	3. Chapter 3

Shingeki no kyojin no es de mi propiedad y ninguno de sus personajes….bla, bla,bla.

.

.

.

.

Eren y Armin fueron descubiertos mientras legaban a un punto sin retorno, Mikasa desconsolada por tal situación huyo desesperadamente con lágrimas corriendo de sus ojos ¿Y si alguien la veía así? ¿Qué pasaría? De seguro le preguntarían la causa de su llanto, pero ¿Y si fuera un superior? ¿Podría mentirle? Igual, tener pareja no es desacato incluso si estas entrenando para ser un soldado, pero ¿Usar las habitaciones proporcionadas para los soldados para esas cosas, lo seria?

Mikasa no sería tan tonta como para hacer que se llevaran a Eren,

-Si yo voy, ella siempre querrá ir.- Pensó el castaño decidido en su totalidad ir a calmar a Mikasa abandonando a Armin junto con los demás reclutas que los vieron.

.-Vaya, vaya Armin ¿Qué paso aquí? Bueno siempre supe que Eren era una marica, ¿no creen? Siempre lloriquea cuando habla de titanes.- Dijo Jean otro recluta que siempre está peleando con Eren.- En todo caso, yo debería ir a consolar a Mikasa, ella necesita a un hombre de verdad.-se cruzó de brazos caminando hacia afuera.

Armin solo se quedó sentado con la cabeza abajo, Sasha, Connie, Annie , Jean, Mikasa, todos ellos habían visto lo que hacía con Eren ¿Cómo podrá verlos de nuevo a la cara? Que vergüenza. Además, Eren rechazo a Armin, ¿entonces porque le siguió la corriente?

.-Supongo…Que tengo que esperar, esperar a que Eren cumpla su venganza a que salgamos de estos muros, que veamos el mundo juntos y entonces incluso si somos una pareja o no, estaré feliz porque hice todo eso a su lado.- Pensó un determinado Armin que ahora estaba más que decidido a hacerse un buen soldado, alguien que se ganara el respeto de Eren, por que definitivamente él no iba a morir antes de haber hecho todo eso, el definitivamente iría a ver el mundo con Eren.

.-Debo decir "wow'' jamás pensé que tú y eren…eso, pero pues nunca se termina de conocer a la gente.- dijo Connie muy sorprendido sacando de sus pensamientos a armin.

.-Cierto, cierto Connie.- Respondió Sasha.-Siempre pensé que se quedaría con Mikasa, ella siempre está con él, pero ustedes son lindos juntos, ¿lo entiendes? L-I-N-D-O-S .- Señalando con su dedo directamente al rubio y usando una gran sonrisa en su rosto de alguna manera hizo sentir mejor a Armin quien le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

Annie sin decir palabra alguna salió de la habitación al igual que Connie y shasha quienes se marcharon juntos.

Mientras tanto detrás de los dormitorios estaba Mikasa sentada llorando, sentía que su corazón se aria pedazos ¿Por qué Armin? ¿Ella siempre daba todo por ser de utilidad para Eren y aun así Armin estaba por encima de ella? ¿Es porque ella no es un chico?

.-¡MIKASA! Mikasa.- Grito Eren corriendo hacia ella, tenía que explicarle pero ¿Qué explicarle?

.-Eren, ¿Por qué? ¿No soy suficiente para ti?.- dijo agarrando su bufanda.- ¿Te gusta Armin?.- Eren solo se quedaba pensando cada vez más nervioso ¿Qué debería responder?

.-¡EREN RESPONDE!.-exigió Mikasa alterada, quería una explicación, la quería ya.

.-¡Basta, haces demasiadas preguntas! 1ro ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo idiota? Eres mi hermana, no puedo hacer lo que hice con Armin contigo.

.-Pero…

.-2do, ah, no lo sé ¿de acuerdo? No sé qué pasa, solo ha pasado 2 días de esto, se porque estoy aquí, jamás se me olvidara mi objetivo.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Sin embargo, tienes que aceptarlo, Mikasa, te lo diré directamente, yo…-Respiro profundo.- ¡Realmente no estoy interesado en ti de esa manera!

La asiática pego una cara de sorpresa tan grande que parecía como si se le hubiera salido el corazón, Se quedó sin palabras, aun no podía aceptarlo, todo esto era tan rápido, ayer solo eran amigos y ahora casi se desvestían.

.-Yo, ¡NO PUEDO HACEPTARLO! .-dijo y salió corriendo a los dormitorios, dejando a Eren algo preocupado, por su culpa ya podrían convivir normalmente, pero tenía que intentarlo crear una atmósfera familiar como antes sin que ellos dos se queden incómodos con la presencia del otro.

¿Armin era su novio? Ambos eran chicos eso estaba bien, supongo, mientras se quisieran pero, ¿Cómo podría saber un mocoso de 13 años lo que es el amor?

Pasaron varios días sin que Armin volviera a hablar con eren o con mikasa los tres estaban alejados y al parecer Armin estaba esforzándose más en los entrenamientos tanto en estrategias y en control del equipo de maniobras.

Eren se sentía solo a pesar de que solo iba allí para convertirse en soldado también extrañaba a sus mejores amigos.

-¿Oye te sientes solo? una voz familiar, eren volteo alrededor se detuvo cuando vio al responsable de la pregunta…Era Jean.

.

.

.

.

Gomeeen! D: ¡Gracias a los que me esperan de verdad! Bueno la situación está así, no he tenido clases ;u; tiempo suficiente para actualizar, pero pues mi madre se fue de viaje ahora me quedo con mi abuela, adivinen que, si no puedo usar la computadora ahí xD pero daré lo mejor para terminar esta historia como tal, gracias realmente por leerla también les responderé los reviews pero si no lo hago es pues ya saben estoy realmente ocupada, pero si quieren saber algo o simplemente dejarme sus ideas de algo que quieran ver en la historia mándenme mensaje a mi Facebook o pregúntenme en ask ambas cuentas están en la descripción de mi perfil, Por cierto en esta historia Armin sera el tipo badass no mikasa xD ah, para las o los que les guste hunter x hunter estare escribiendo un fic de Kurapika x kuroro se llamara Like a champion por una cancion, je xD bueno nos leemos 3


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes incluidos en este fic no son de mi propiedad así como Shngeki no kyojin tampoco lo es cada uno de los derechos de autor va para Hajime isayama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren preocupado por la relación que llevaba con sus amigos en estos días cayo algo deprimido paseándose por a fuera de los dormitorios, cuando entre dos cabañas una vos le hablo "Eren ¿Te sientes solo?''- dijo aquella.

¿Quién era? Intrigado por la curiosidad de ver quien era la persona oculta tras esa manta de oscuridad, el castaño fue acercándose cuidadosamente al medio de las dos cabañas, al entrar a la oscuridad pudo observar mejor que una figura estaba ahí recargada contra la pared.

-¿Jean? de los soldados que le llevaba la contra, siempre ni de coña podría estar ahí, ¿Esperándolo? ¿Para qué?-.¿Qué quieres Jean? el castaño algo confundido.

.-Te pregunte, ¿Te sientes solo? Por lo que vi solo has estado entrenando con Annie, ni mikasa ni mucho menos armin te acompañaron en el comedor. ¿Acaso les rompiste el corazón a ambos? en tono burlesco.

.-Tu maldito.-Reclamo alzando la voz.-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Pelea? Por qué te partiré el culo aquí mismo.-Había enfurecido a Eren si no usaba las palabras correctas el castaño lo golpearía.

.-Cálmate por un momento, mira yo te dije mis intenciones desde el principio, te dije…¿Te sientes solo?.- Tomo a Eren por los brazos y los levanto pegándolo a la pared, estaba sometiéndolo.

El castaño solo se quedó sorprendido no sabía ni que hacer a donde escapar, solo estaba congelado en el momento.

.-Eren, sé que dije que Mikasa necesita un hombre de verdad.- Hablaba con cierta pena ¿Qué era lo que iba a decir? no puedo ser ese hombre porque tú me gustas.- se recargo en el hombre de eren dejando ir sus brazos.

¿Qué era todo esto? 1ero Armin ahora Jean, ¿Qué después serian todos los de su escuadrón? Él no estaba allí para hacer pareja, mucho menos con un hombre entonces porque… ¿Por qué con armin si?

.-Jean que estás diciendo, aléjate no puedo respirar a gusto.-

.-Eren entonces ¿Qué dices? Elígeme a mi encima de Armin yo te are sentir mejor que sonriendo de lado pícaramente.

.-Tu sabes que con Armin yo seré el de arriba y tú quieres que ¿yo? no, no puedo aceptarlo. Incluso si estuviésemos de acuerdo en eso, tú no me gustas, no estoy aquí para follar, ¡hazte a un lado! a jean abriéndose camino entre la oscuridad para ir a su dormitorio a descansar, entro y se recostó en la cama cerrando los ojos tranquilamente analizando todo lo que había pasado en esos pocos días, es como si estuviera soñando y si lo estaba ¡Quería despertar ya! No soportaba no estar con sus amigos y hablar con ellos sin importar que pesada se pusiera mikasa.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos se abrió la puerta y detrás de ella estaba jean con un semblante algo preocupado e incómodo, entro cuidadosamente mientras eren se levantaba y sentaba en la cama algo confundido con la situación.

.-Jean ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué vienes a mi habitación?

.-Porque, me quede pensando, yo con tal de que me aceptes puedo estar abajo.-Dijo muy seguro.

¿Eh?¿Que era lo que había dicho? ¿Qué estaría abajo? Ósea ¿Qué quería hacerlo con Eren? ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

.-Oye no estés bromeando, vamos lárgate de aquí, no estoy para tus bromas.

Pero Jean no hizo caso e intento besar a Eren quien rápidamente lo esquivo.

.-¿Qué rayos? ¿No entiendes? Aléjate, no quiero, no quiero que me quieras de esa forma, ni siquiera somos amigos.

.-Entonces estas confundido por eso. ¿Por qué no somos amigos?

.-No, no quise decir eso, solo que definitivamente te estoy rechazando, ahora fuera de mi cuarto.-Le ordeno y le aventó una almohada a la cara.

Jean salió rápidamente del cuarto, dejando por fin descansar a Eren para poner sus pensamientos en orden, tanto el pobre chico estuvo pensando que callo dormido profundamente.

Al despertar salió de su habitación para ir al comedor después iban a entrenar en los bosques con el equipo tridimensional, ya ahí los que se veían más dispuestos eran Mikasa y Armin quien según muchos soldados ahora eran rivales, ¿rivales por el amor de eren?

El soldado encargado disparo una bengala verde indicándoles a los reclutas que podían empezar a elevarse con sus equipos.

Mikasa y armin fueron los primeros en elevarse y adentrarse en el bosque, habían puesto grandes figuras de titanes echas de madera, eran de diferentes tamaños habían de 15 metros y descendían hasta los 4 metros en el cuello de estos había una tipo goma acolchonada imitando el grosor de la carne de los titanes que sus navajas eran perfectamente capases de cortar solo se necesitaba un poco de habilidad y mikasa la tenía.

Eren salió disparado hacia el lado noreste del bosque que según se rumoreaba iban a ver más figuras de titanes para así obtener más puntos, en esos momentos no le importaban ni armin ni mucho menos mikasa, estarían bien por su cuenta, el castaño vi a uno cerca y se dirigió a él sacando sus ganchos clavándose en un árbol, se dio impulso con el gas tomando una pose conveniente estaba a punto de darle por arriba, solo un poco más abajo, cuando una sombra de gas paso por abajo clavando con fiereza sus espadas en el cuello de esa figura y cortando muy adentro sacando una gran rebanada de esa cosa acolchonada. Aquella persona se colgó de un árbol y ahí se sostuvo hasta que eren pudo percibir su rostro, era Armin, armin había cortado tan profundo ¿No podía creerlo? Eren solo quedo con una cara sorprendida mientras Armin se reía.

.-Que no te lo esperabas.- le grito alegre.-¡Soy mejor que tú! Ahora soy Eren Jeager yo ¡Matare a todos los titanes!.- Le grito aún más alegre y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.-¡Ya lo veremos!.-Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ambos se sonrieron alegres y salieron en busca de otra figura a ver quién la alcanzaba primero.

.

.

.

.

Bueno, hola un gusto actualizar xD tardo algo, lo se pero trato de ser puntual igual quería decirles que en esta historia Armin será el badass B| y tal vez veamos un cambio de roles, ¿Armin seme?


	5. Chapter 5

**De nuevo les aviso, aca todo el asunto va revuelto es como una historia aparte con algunos hechos de la historia entremezclados (?) Y de nuevo los personajes, asi como la historia de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, ya aclarado, comenzamos.**

Pasando rápidamente tal cual rayo hizo su aparición Armin arlet cortando profundamente en el cuello de esa figura de titan sorprendiendo totalmente a Eren quien quedo boquiabierto con tal escena le había ganado por completo.

Despues de su intercambio de palabras salieron disparados en el bosque para encontrar mas figuras y asi anotar mas puntos.

Mikasa estaba en grupos separados aunque bien si era necesario se disiparia de el e iria a buscar a Eren para ayudarlo menuda chica pesada, aunque su intension claro estaba no era molestar solo queria devolverle el favor a Eren por averla salvado antes y como ahora era parte de su familia y es mas la unica que le quedaba ella sentia que era necesario mantenerlo con vida, por supuesto tambien mantenerse con vida ella tambien.

Despues de esa sesion de entrenamiento que dio por acabado ya casi cuando el sol se metia despacharon a los reclutas al comedor para que despues de eso se marcharan a dormir ya que al dia siguiente seria igual un entrenamiento muy pesado. Ya entrando con toda normalidad se encontraban Eren y Armin platicando comodamente tambien se reian brebemente y hacian bromas de lo que arian despues de salir de los muros.

Mikasa entro junto a otro grupo tomo su comida y se dirigio a con Eren para comer comodamente sin decir ninguna palabra, inmediatamente el aire de amistad se hizo pesado Mikasa no dejaba de mirar a Armin como si le estuviese examinando parecia casi que ni pestañeaba Eren podia sentir la pesades en el aire estaba muy nervioso no sabia que decir antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en decir algo Armin interrumpio sus pensamientos que eran como un enjambre de cabello como cuando Armin dormia mal y amanesia con su cabello todo desordenado.

-¿Y bien como crees que te ira en este entrenamiento Mikasa?-Dijo Armin curioso aliviando asi un poco el ambiente.

-Creo que bien, corte lo sufisiente...-Hizo una brebe pausa pensando.

-Pero no trabajaste en equipo ¿Verdad?

-¡Cierto!-Dijo la pelinegra dándose cuenta de que eso también era importante.

Ellos sostenian una conversacion normal sin Eren entre ellos, se llevaban muy bien ahi fue cuando Eren se dio cuenta de que sobraba, no le ponian atencion como si no estuviese ahi, no queria interrumpirlos asi que solo procuro comer sin llemar su atencion ya despues de ese incomodo momento para Eren era hora de dormir se despidio de Armin ya que Mikasa no le dirigia la palabra y parecia no querer hacerlo, Bueno ya me hablara penso eren.

Tras una despedida corta con un pequeño beso que nadie vio Armin entro a su habitacion y Eren siguio camino hacia el suyo, derrepente una apariencia de la cual se habia olvidado todo el dia se hizo presente era Jean quien se postraba de lado en la pared sonriendo con ironia como siempre.

-¡Oh rayos! -Dijo eren.

-Hey no me respondas asi, que vengo a pedirte disculpas.-Volteo rápidamente a ver al suelo, quizá estaba algo apenado.

-¿Disculpas porque?

-Por lo de ayer, creo que estaba celoso.-Dijo en tono infantil casi balbuceando.-Celoso por Mikasa, claro.

-Si, bien no me importa, solo no hagas esas cosas raras de nuevo, ahora muévete.-Le dijo algo molesto, y por que no lo estaría, supongo que no es agradable que un compañero venga y te diga con toda normalidad que quiere hacerlo contigo, menuda jugada obviamente tenia que ser una broma.

-Bien me movere, pero...¿No quieres saber nada mas?

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo algo extrañado.

En realidad el mayor no tenia nada que contar solo queria sacarle platica ¿Que rayos esta planeando ese chico? ¿Hacerse amigo de Eren?

-Mira, emm...-Se quedo pensando un momento.

-Jean, si no tienes nada que decir mueve tu culo a otro lado que quiero ir a dormir.-Dijo esta vez algo irritado.

Jean quedo pensando aun que decir pero nada se le ocurrio ¿Porque habia dicho aquello ayer? Claro que no le gustaba Eren, entonces ¿Como podria explicarlo? Tenia que decirle la verdad.

-Eren, yo aquello que dije ayer.

-Ya te dije que esta bien, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, realmente me asustaste, si te hace sentir mejor supongo, que Mikasa es mi hermana asi que aun tienes una oportunidad si te bola, creo.-Dijo como si le tuviera algo de lastima.

-No es eso, me gusta.-Dijo mientras eren tenia los ojos como platos.-Me gusta...-Sabia lo que iba a decir.-Armin.

-¡QUEEE!,¿Que rayos estas diciendo?-Grito totalmente histérico. A punto de soltarse a golpearlo.

-¡Calmate! baja la voz.-Dijo nervioso.

-Eso no puede ser, yo, Armin, armin es...-Dijo calmandose un poco y bajando la voz.-Armin es...-Todo para rematar gritando.-¡ARMIN ES MIO!-Grito dejando helado a Jean por supuesto que hizo que los reclutas salieran de sus habitaciones tambien el anteriormente mensionado Armin, quien solo se quedo parado viendo como los demas reclutas lo veian, era Eren quien habia gritado su nombre inmediatamente se avergonzo.

-E-eren, ¿Que estas haciendo? nervioso apoyado en la puerta.

-Ah, armin.-volteo a verlo totalmente avergonzado.

Ni le dio tiempo de contestar otra cosa por que un recluta corrio a avisarles que ya venia un soldado a ver que inmediatamente se fueron a sus cuartos olvidando la situacion anterior. Eren corrio hacia el cuarto de Armin donde estaban, solos.

-¿Bien, dime porque ese escandalo?

-Lo escuchaste.

-Todos lo escucharon, "Armin es mio'' dijiste ¿no?

-Ahm, creo que puedo explicar eso, tu le gustas a Jean, asi que yo solo reclame mi propiedad.

-¿Tu...propiedad? quedándose pensando.-Dijiste que no querías nada serio, pero aun no se ¿Acaso te gusto? Respondeme con sinseridad.-Dijo con un semblante serio.

-Ugh, otra vez haciendo me preguntas que soy incapas de responder como Mikasa, ¿Que supone que te voy a decir?.-Llevo su mano derecha a su nuca para rascarse un poco.-Me gusta besarte ¿Eso cuenta?

-Claro que no.

-Bien, pero acaso tengo cara de ¿Quiero tirarme a mi mejor amigo?-Eren se estaba pasando, solo alardeando para evitar la 1era pregunta.

-¡E-eren!-Contesto nervioso y totalmente sonrojado.-Bueno si no sabes esta bien supongo apenas es una semana tal vez lo averigües después.-Armin estaba siendo demasiado comprensivo dándole oportunidad a Eren, pero pues que podía hacer si todos alguna vez fuimos tan estúpidos en ese sentimiento tonto llamado ''Amor''.

¿Que se podia hacer? Si decía que lo olvidara se quedaría triste por ya no tener a la persona que le gusta como amante.

Pensando en todo esto y olvidandose de Eren un momento se dio cuenta de que de verdad lo queria y queria tenerlo cerca, siempre.

Armin se acerco a con Eren y lo abraso posando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Armin ¿Que ocurre? ¿No estas enojado?-Pregunto pero el no le respondio tambien le abrazo con mucha calides, se sentia bien para ambos.

-Armin, buenas noches.-Dijo separandose de el.

-Si...-dijo algo decepcionado.

El castaño se dio cuenta de esto rapidamente por lo cual se acerco al rubio y le robo un beso tan indecente que hizo que este se sonrojara por completo.

Eren rio un poco antes de irse a su habitacion, volvio a besar al menor esta vez como normalmente lo hacia y salio de alli totalmente relajado, sin embargo su relajacion duro poco porque casi inmediatamente de salir de alli se encontro con uno de los soldados encargados de verificar si todos los mocosos estaban ya en sus habitaciones.

-Eren jeager, venga conmigo porfavor.

Y la penuria no acababa ¿Cuando podria relajarse una noche?

-Armin necesito uno de tus besos especiales.-Penso para si mismo.

¿Que es lo que quiere ese soldado? ¿Sabra sobre su relacion con Armin?

**Well, acabado. No se cuantos capitulos seran y tampoco quiero pensar en eso xD Aun sigo sin clases yei (?) asi que Geno tratara de escribir mucho (?)**

**Nos leemos. byebye. GOMEN. Vi errores y eso me jode mucho, de veras asi que tuve que borrarlo y editarlo,igual, disfrutenlo.**


End file.
